


解药

by ettolrahc0717



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettolrahc0717/pseuds/ettolrahc0717





	解药

□

第一次见她时，她穿得素雅大方，身上带着淡淡的无花果香气，轻轻拥住我的肩膀。

而我呢，大概是我人生最落魄的状态。被雨淋得浑身湿透，刚做完法医取证，裹着警局的毛毯，衣服上沾着泥和血污。

她把我从几个气势唬人的警察中带出来，拥着我向一个房间走，告诉我她姓金，是负责心理疏导的警员。

我自觉这事没有什么可疏导的，从她的臂中脱出来，但还是随着她走。警局的走廊灯光惨白，给人很冷的感觉，我只好把毯子裹得更紧一点。

不过是一起平常的Alpha强奸Omega未遂案件，而受害人是我而已。

她给我泡了杯姜茶，姜味漫开在整个办公室。她的办公室和走廊不同，是暖黄色的灯，在我的记忆力就是姜茶味道。

她告知我我们的谈话会被录音，但除非是对诉讼有帮助的重要证据，不会有第三个人知道。

我们面对面地坐着，她引导性地问着我问题，等着我开口回答。

但我一开口，就感觉泪水在不受控地滑下。

□

我常觉得这世界太不公了。人的等级在出生那一刻就被划分出来，无论你挣扎得多用力，除了受伤以外还是不能逾越被设定好的那些障碍。

在第一次发情前，我从不觉得这些A、B、O的划分有什么具体意义。A是爸爸，O是妈妈，B是老师，只是这么简单。

一切都在第一次发情后崩塌。明明是一起打篮球的Alpha朋友，在篮球场对我发出嘘声。在学校突然有发情迹象时要从朋友那遮遮掩掩地借来抑制剂吃。拼了命学习却被目标学校优先录取Alpha的指标拦在门外。

现代科技早就让Omega脱离了生育的主要责任，但“生育机器”的刻板印象还是印在每个人的脑子里，连妈妈也是这样，会劝我早点找一个合适的Alpha结婚生小孩。

只是因为我是Omega。

从家里搬出来到屋塔房，从事写作事业倒也还算顺利，刚出版的书收益不少。

小说讲的是一个被强奸的Omega最终沦落到从事灰色性交易的故事，现在想来我的遭遇也都是报应。对作为Omega的同类的鄙夷的报应，对作为Omega的自己的不正视的报应。

写稿到凌晨，打开冰箱发现啤酒喝完了，我就穿了件外套打着伞出门去便利店买酒。

拎着啤酒回家的路上，被一个发情的Alpha掳进了巷子，捂住了口鼻。

被烟草味信息素包裹的时候身体立刻有了反应，下体的湿润让我燥热又觉得恶心。在挣扎中被按到墙上。痛感以外还有一些快感。Omega真的是可悲的存在啊，危急情况也在受“性”驱使。

趁他解开我裤子的时候，用残存的理智从口袋里掏出注射器，用力扎进Alpha的颈部。逐渐恢复理智的Alpha落荒而逃，留着衣衫不整的我跌坐在雨水里。

已经进入发情了，柠檬草味信息素从我身上散发出来。我吞下抑制剂，牙齿咬住自己的手腕，用痛觉保持着清醒。

我讨厌柠檬草的味道，偏偏它又是我的味道。

在学校接受过完备的安全教育，待身体冷却后我选择报警。到警局时已是清晨，那些Alpha警察做着应有的关怀，举止里却透露着不屑。

凌晨独自出门的年轻女Omega，听起来就像个适合被侵犯的人选。

“我也觉得，我完全是自找的。”我努力保持着平静的语气，抱着那杯姜茶，还是觉得好冷。

“不是的，星伊，不是这样的。”

我抬头看她，没有从她的眼神里看到怜悯的情绪。只有愤怒和心痛。

她握住我的手说：“做错的不是你，星伊，是他们。”

她的手上也带着淡淡香气，很温暖，让我舍不得被放开。

□

接下来的几周，我按时去警局和金警员打卡报到。

听起来很好笑，被戴上电子脚镣的强奸犯人也要去警局定期报道，受害人为了所谓心理康复也要这么做。

但我觉得确实有用的地方在于，我爱上金警员了。

她会在我到来之前泡上一杯咖啡给自己，等我到了之后再询问我想要什么来喝。咖啡的香味里掺杂着淡淡的无花果香气。明明Beta无法散发出诱人犯罪荷尔蒙，想来那不过是香水或洗发露的味道，但无花果香嗅起来就是想让人靠近。

她会和我聊聊过去几天的生活，会听我讲我小说的最新进展，会查看我在那次意外中的伤口是否愈合。Beta真是天生的共情者，她的言语从不具有侵略性，让我舒适地吐露出所有的心声。

谈话间我总是会走神。和以往与人谈话时的突然放空不同，我总是会看着她的眼睛就失了神。她见我走神也不急不恼，只是笑一笑，眼角微微弯起，抖动着长而密的睫毛。

我在小说里夸张地写过，主人公陷入心上人眼底的湖水中，这样看来一点也不过分。

她是一个温柔到极致的人。我真的陷入了她眼底的温柔里。

□

最新网络连载中的文章一改往日的阴郁主题，写起了病人和医生的曲折的爱情故事。读者评论里问我是不是恋爱了。

病人爱上心理医生的故事再常见不过了，我知道这在专业领域叫做“移情反应”。

每周的固定见面就像约会，谈话间就像恋人们的感情交流。一来二去总会有人难以自拔。

但心理医生也爱上了病人，这一点我是有把握的。

她不拒绝我的短信问候，甚至和我分享生活的琐碎，告诉我同事今天做了什么糗事，发给我餐厅食物的图片说明哪一家附近的餐厅值得我这个死宅专程前往，收到我深夜消息之后的清晨会责怪我的不良作息。

我约她周末下午在咖啡厅见面，早早起床对着镜子努力打扮着自己。难得化上妆，拿出衣柜里放了很久没穿过的白色衬衣，笨拙地打上领带，打得不好又摘下来，穿了配套的灰色西装裤又觉得太过正式，再穿上了一件宽大外套。

我拿着笔电像是要见主编一样，穿着这样的奇怪混搭惴惴不安地走进咖啡厅。她已经等候多时了，看见我开心地向我招手。

她刚从警局值完早班，巧的是她也穿着白色衬衣和灰色短裙。

“我们星伊这么看起来好A啊。”她看着我脱掉外套，笑着说。

明明是从小到大都听习惯了的形容，带着A的外貌的O，这一次我却感到格外受用。

我打开笔电给她，让她提前看我小说的终章。她乐得享受这种专属特权，紧紧盯着电脑屏幕目不转睛，我就盯着她看。

和在警局不同，下了班之后的她把头发散下来，一侧垂着一侧挽在耳后，露出好看的下颚和脖颈线条。脸颊肉嘟嘟的，看起来却不多余，像是专门为了完整这个人的美貌而存在的。

她看得认真，紧锁着眉头，用手托住下巴。我还是第一次看着人读我的作品，不禁期待起她的反应。

“所以最后是开放式结局？”她看完抬头问我。

“嗯。不喜欢把故事写死，看的人心里自然会补上他们想要的结局。”我有些紧张，视线躲过她的目光，拿起咖啡抿了一口。

“那作者心里的结局是什么？”她尧有兴致地追问我，身子凑得越来越近。

“病人选择先逾越出医患的关系，和医生进一步发展了。”

“医生是Beta也没关系吗？”Omega应趋附于Alpha，Beta应在同类中自寻知音，果然还是这个社会中大多数人心中的观念。

“嗯……故事中的爱情嘛。身份是无所谓的。”我忍不住抬手戳了戳她的脸颊肉，她瞳孔放大，收回身体。

“干嘛啊……”她轻拍我的手做嗔怪的样子。

“金警员呢？”

“嗯？”

“金警员……心里的结局是什么？”我本想问她，是否愿意和我逾越出医患关系，但还是没有足够勇气。

我看出她神色中有些许失落，轻叹了口气。

“我也不知道……我觉得开放式结局在我心里就是结局了。”

“那我换个问题……金警员愿意和我逾越出医患关系吗……”

我听到我声音里有点发抖，握紧了拳头像下定决心一样说出这句话，看着她脸上的笑容逐渐绽开。

“这个问法不好，换我来问吧。星伊愿意做我女朋友吗？”

我像捣蒜一样点头，她一定是被我的傻样子逗笑了，伸出手来舒展开我握住的拳头，又把手放入我的手心。

没等我来的及为告白或被告白成功而欢喜的时候，我嗅到了一丝柠檬草的味道。

糟糕。

“带我回家。”

她家住在附近，相比警局和需要穿过阴暗巷子的屋塔房，她家是最快速安全的去处。我抓紧她的手，感觉自己手心在渗出汗水。

“啊？现在吗？”Beta对信息素的迟钝还真是要命，但我想我泛红的脸颊很快就能解释这种状况。

“现在……带我回家。快点。”

□

一定是上次服用的强效抑制剂产生的副作用，我的发情期开始变得混乱且毫无预兆。想着不会在天黑后再回家就没有危险，没带抑制剂就出了门。

在人来人往的咖啡厅发情，怕是一警察局的人来了都拦不住那些冲动的Alpha。

她总算察觉出我的异常，架着我急急忙忙地走。不知是否因为情欲驱使，她身上的无花果香逐渐变得致命起来，冲淡了我身上惹人生厌的柠檬草气息。我在她的臂弯里化成了一滩水。

在她关上房门的一刻，我终于克制到了极限，任信息素肆意释放出来。欲望像烟火一样炸裂开，占据我所有的思维。

“求你……”我把她压在门上，主动送上双唇，拉住她的手向我裤子里探，双腿夹紧磨蹭着，想尽办法缓解身体里的痒。

想要她占有我。我可以放弃所有的自尊自重，只求她能占有我。

她呼吸也变得急促了，却一直在抗拒我的动作。

似乎Beta和Alpha不同，不会本能地欣然接受发情期Omega的妩媚。

她现在会不会对我心生厌恶了？我想向她解释这是本性使然而不是我的意愿，可我控制不了自己，甚至抬起腿勾住她的身子，渴望她能进入我。

她挣开我的手，突然紧紧地抱住我，在我耳边轻声安抚我。

“星伊，冷静，我在。”

发情时别人的任何触碰都是撩拨，这个拥抱没有起到安抚作用反而让我的火燃得更烈。她有时候可真是个漂亮傻瓜。

她将我带到床边，压倒在床上，在头顶扣住我的双手。我像一块橡皮糖一样紧紧粘在她身上，胡乱地吻着她，她也开始迎合我，柔软的舌头探入我的口腔，无花果的香气就在我鼻尖骚动着，我不禁哼出了声。

隔着衣物我能感觉到她胯下的小小分身也渐渐变硬了。我想伸手去抚摸，却发现左手不知什么时候被铐在了床头。

我无措地看着她，她喘息着起身。我的视线被不知何时涌出的泪水阻隔得模糊。转头时泪水顺着眼角流下来，看见她慌乱地在储物箱里翻找了一阵，拿了一颗药出来，放在舌尖，再次伏在我身上压制住扭动着身体的我，借与我亲吻将药喂到我口中。

她趴在我胸口，放任我的呻吟和喘息。下身的空虚感逐渐消失了，只剩底裤的湿凉提醒着我自己刚才不知羞耻的行为。

汗水和她的眼泪浸湿了我的衬衣，在两个人厚重的喘息中一切都平静了下来，只有柠檬草味洒了满床。

“柠檬草味……好讨厌。”我说话时还带着点哭腔，不知道怎么才能和她讲明自己的想法。

“不讨厌。”她从腰间拿钥匙解开手铐，轻吻我手腕被冰冷金属划出的红痕。

“我喜欢你的味道。”她圈住我的脖子，头靠在我锁骨的位置，深吸一口气又呼出。我能感觉到我的心跳起了波澜。

□

由于发情周期混乱，屋塔房附近又多是四处晃荡的无业青年，她担心我的安全，半强制地让我住到了她家。

我的东西不多，除了满墙的书还留在屋塔房，只收拾出了两行李箱的必需品，就这样闯入了她的生活里。

她朝九晚五，过着规律日子。在外是严肃而温柔的金警员，在家是可爱的少女容仙。家里布满了各种鲜亮颜色，喜欢粉红，喜欢屁桃，喜欢Ryan，喜欢一切可爱的小东西，也喜欢我。

我习惯了作息颠倒地熬夜，晚上在黑漆漆的客厅开一罐啤酒对着笔电发愣。她夜里睡醒就会迷迷糊糊地跑到沙发床上来一头扎进我怀里，找一个舒适的姿势躺好，嘟嘟囔囔问我为什么不陪她睡觉。明明怕自己兽性大发让我睡沙发床的也是她，撒娇求陪睡的也是她。

每天睡醒，总能看到冰箱里被她贴好便利贴的水果盒子和便当，有时灶台上锅里的汤还带着温热。便利贴上画满了小小的颜文字表情，像是那个嘟嘟脸小警员在监督我按时吃饭。

原来无花果味的来源是她的洗发露，我把它定义为她的味道。每天她洗完澡我都要抱着她闻来闻去。她笑我像小狗一样。可Omega本来就是嗅觉动物，她的味道闻起来让人安心。

我能感觉到我灰暗的人生被她一点一点地照亮，像圣诞树上的彩灯一样用各种颜色闪烁起来。

□

那天她和同事们聚餐，提前嘱咐我会很晚回家，让我不要自己擅自出门。

我笑她是警察叔叔要领着小朋友寸步不离，她临出门的时候在我嘴唇上啾了一口。

“小朋友乖乖看家，等警察叔叔回家哦。”

一等就等到了晚上十一点。开门时候是喝得东倒西歪的她，扑进我的怀里。

“明明不能喝为什么还要喝这么多啊……”我捏着她的肉肉脸，强迫她正视我。

“为了酒后乱性。”她笑眯眯的一副不正经的样子，手在我身上不安分起来。

存放情欲的盒子被“砰”地一下打开了，被她一个深吻。

“星伊，你知道吗，刚才和我玩得最好的那个Alpha警员要送我回来。”她一边解开自己制服上的纽扣，一边轻咬我的下唇。

“可我不想让任何一个Alpha靠近你，星伊。我想你是我的。”

我双腿发软，在柠檬草气味里被她推在床上，随即又被她光滑的皮肤覆上。我隔着内衣揉捏着她的浑圆饱满，用力度表示自己的欲求。

她拉住我的手向她身下摸。Beta的生理构造有时会引得Omega羡慕，除了花蜜的源头外还有一把小枪。

她的那里挺立着，蜜穴却也湿润了。

我突然起了坏心思，故意绕开她想让我触碰的地方，指尖轻轻滑过那片水润。她没有意料到，身体一阵颤抖，发出悦耳的呻吟。

“我想占有你，可以吗？”我低声问她。

她的眼眸在黑夜里晃动了一下，随即在我唇角落下一个轻柔的吻。

我说什么，她都会答应。她的温柔也是对我的放纵。

我听见她说好，然后是划过我耳边的断断续续的娇喘声。

可惜我这具Omega的身体太过诚实，在她到达顶端之后我也按捺不住，用软处磨蹭着她逐渐恢复坚硬的地方。

她像是为了惩罚我的顽劣，迟迟不肯进入，双手在我身上四处放火又不负责熄灭。

直到我急得快要哭出来了，她才肯从床头柜拿出保险套慢悠悠套上，然后轻柔地进入我。

Beta的理智真是讨厌，又让人觉得贴心。

因为好戏开始前的准备活动实在太多太多，第一次并没有什么痛感。我抬起两腿环住她的腰，在她耳边催促她快一点。

随着她加快的律动，酒气、无花果香和柠檬草气味混合在一起。

“容……标记我。”只是短暂的我也欣然接受。

我说什么她都会答应我的。她在最后冲刺的时候换了姿势，从身后抱住我抽动着，高潮的同时我感觉到后颈的细微痛感，是她的牙齿咬破了我的腺体。

□

就这样时间一天一天地过着，因为不需要再吃抑制剂而回复了些精神，新书也提上了日程。

可“好景不长”这词，我渐渐有了体会。

每天睡醒先看到的是空荡荡的床。她准备的便当也引不起我的胃口，在下楼丢垃圾时悄悄喂给楼下的野猫。

阶段性的偏头痛，尤其是在她不在家的时候，没有温暖的怀抱可以钻，只能闻着被子里她残留的香味来舒缓。止痛药和啤酒只能二者选一，不喝酒我又写不出一个字来。

睡眠的时间越来越短，常常在她快要起床的时候我才能入睡或爬到床上假装入睡。最糟的是，每个凌晨的噩梦中，我都回到了那个下雨的巷子，被烟草味信息素包裹。

我以为我掩藏得足够好，容仙不会发觉。直到有一天我从噩梦里惊醒，发现她抱紧了我，帮我擦去眼泪。

她开始带我去求医，见她心理学的导师。她自知她对最亲近的人不能给予出理性专业的帮助。但每周和心理医生的谈话只会加重我的头痛，每一次噩梦都走向更深的恐惧里。

便当的花样变多了，都是我喜欢的食物。每天睡前和醒来都会给我一个吻，晚上会缠着我一起躺在床上，强撑着陪我不睡。通过警局的人脉买来最昂贵伤害最小的抑制剂，在我发情期的时候只会温柔抱着我。

她对我开始变得小心翼翼。

眼看她的脸颊肉变得单薄了，我开始每天偷偷地往屋塔房跑。我躲在屋塔房翻透那些从高中时期开始就读过一遍的书，啤酒空瓶堆成了小山，努力缓解着自己的不安感。

我知道她对我的爱有多么深，就像我爱她一样。可我无法再给出回应了，就像投石进枯井之中，激不起任何波澜。

□

周五下午她提早下班想给我一个惊喜，却发现我不在我们的小屋。

她慌了神，开始发了疯一样地给我打电话，发动所有的Beta警员上街巡查，最终看到屋塔房的灯光。

而我正坐在房间的地板上心无旁骛读着《海边的卡夫卡》，这些都是后来她才告诉我的。

她肯定打开房门就闻到了屋里的酒气。我像一只受惊的兔子坐在满屋的书和酒瓶堆中间，呆愣地看着她。

“星啊……我们回家？”她走到我身边，用手轻抚我的头发。

我躲开她的手，“不要，我看完这一章。”我举了举手上的书，把视线落回一行一行的字上。

她挨着我身边坐在地上，安静地看了一会又开口问我：“我们回家好不好……”

我心中莫名的烦躁，语气不受控地变得生硬：“你自己回吧，这就是我的家啊。”

“星啊，可不可以不要这么任性……你知不知道找不到你我有多害怕……我们回家吧，一切都会好起来的，好吗？”

她抱着我开始哭泣，令人无法抗拒的无花果香味又包裹着我。

“不好。”我推开她，拉着她到门口。“你走吧。我不回去。”

关门前我看到她的眼里写满了失望和难过，泪水还在不停地流下来。

我靠在屋塔房的门上，感觉胸口好闷，想哭却也哭不出来。

对不起，我只是不想再当一个人的负担了。

一小时后房门外终于没了动静，看来她是回家了。

我把抑制剂放在口袋里，穿上外套出了门。

在便利店买了一瓶香薰油和一瓶红酒，我又穿过那条巷子回家。

不，不是家，是回那个空空荡荡的屋塔房。

幸好今天毫无意外。我回到屋塔房，在浴缸里放满热水，倒了一杯红酒进去，又洒了精油。

把自己浸在水里，摸来刀片划开手腕的血管。温热的血液涌入热水里混为一体，身体的温度却在不断下降。

□

我想故事到这里可以结束了。

我又闻到了那种诱人的无花果香气。


End file.
